


butterfly effect

by pixiewaltz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just generally a mess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: taeyong and kisses; about 200 words each pairing





	

Kissing Sicheng, if Taeyong can equates it with food, is like eating a $1,200 worth of customized cake where even the decorations were made of sugar and syrup. It would probably similar with eating your favorite Baskin-Robbin’s ice cream – three whole scoops of it. Sicheng’s kisses are playful and boyish, but with pleasant surprise of his own that Taeyong couldn’t quite pinpoint. He loves how Sicheng would giggle during the kiss – he don’t know, probably he thinks it feels funny to kiss Taeyong? But that’s what makes him so adorable. He loves how easy to please Sicheng is – one tiny kiss on his neck and he’s squirming, asking for more. 

Tonight, just like any other night, Sicheng is extremely adorable. His half-lidded eyes are gleaming with desire; chest and collarbone blooming with red and purplish marks, sweat and drool pooling on his chin with his lips kiss-swollen, his breathe erratic. Sicheng is so vulnerable and pure, and Taeyong couldn’t wait to wreck him. 

“You look so lovely today, baby.” Taeyong runs his thumb along Sicheng’s flushed cheek, circling it before dragging his thumb to his wet lower lip. Sicheng doesn’t need Taeyong’s command to suck on his thumb, sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine before releasing his thumb with a pop. Sicheng is so sweet – so sweet and beautiful he couldn’t stop giving again and again. 

//

Jaehyun’s first kiss was Taeyong – he learned it from the truth or dare game they did today. It was a long time ago; maybe two years? Taeyong couldn’t really remember when, but he can still remember how it feels like. Jaehyun is a cautious person so his kiss was a nervous, short one. He was neither good nor bad – probably because they were so young that time and Jaehyun has zero experience on romance. Cross that, he was a terrible kisser – emphasize on _was_. 

“Shut up, hyung I know I sucked back then,” Jaehyun frowned, lower lip puckered and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Taeyong smiled at him, running his fingers on Jaehyun’s hair before cupping his face and inching closer to kiss his nose bridge. Taeyong loves how gentle he is with everything – the way he holds him in his arms now, the way he stares at him in a way that makes Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat, the way his face lights up when Taeyong compliments him. 

Jaehyun is still a nervous kisser, but his kisses are gentle and pleasant – his lips are melting like the soft cream you eat on summer days against his lips, and Taeyong loves it a lot. 

“You’re really a good kisser now.” Taeyong praises him, kissing him again and again until Jaehyun runs out of breathe.

//  
Doyoung is a peculiar one. He’s hot – God, he’s really hot, but he’s also really cute and Taeyong couldn’t comprehend this. At times, Doyoung would be willing to be kissed all over his face then asking Taeyong to kiss him some more but most of the time – like now – he’s abrasive and rough, biting and pulling on Taeyong’s lower lip before pushing him against the wall. Doyoung is lean but he’s surprisingly well-built and it turned Taeyong on at how much power he actually has. 

“Doyoung, please…” Taeyong mumbled between their kisses – barely can stand on how Doyoung’s hand ghosting on his inner thighs. Doyoung smirked against his lips, telling him to be patient before kissing him hard on the lips, his hands now pressing against Taeyong’s hips. Doyoung’s kisses are flavorful and savory – burst of cherry soda and a hint of mint, or sometimes it’s an overwhelming taste that distinctively him. 

He never ran out of things to surprise Taeyong and it’s the best part of making out with him. He loves how he could make him wait in anticipation, wondering on his next move with his mouth agape to sigh in pleasure. 

// 

Yuta is the best kisser for Taeyong, hands down. Probably because Yuta understands him the best, or probably because Taeyong loves Yuta too much. Yuta’s kisses are therapeutic for him; there’s something familiar and calming about the way Yuta’s warm skin brushes against his – it feels like he belongs there, in his arms. 

“You’re so warm,” Yuta whispers on his ear, pulling Taeyong closer to him and buries his face on the crook of Taeyong’s neck. His warm breathe is ghosting against his skin, fingers caressing his waist and his lips are covering his neck with small kisses – it’s like Yuta is enveloping him and he loves every second of it. 

Yuta stopped kissing his neck for awhile to stare at him, smiling gently before he leans down to kiss him on the lips – languidly, almost sleepily, like they got all the time in the world. 

// 

Youngho is extraordinary. There’s no other word best fitting him but that. He makes Taeyong feel loved and special, like kissing and touching him are his ways to tell him that he loves him. Youngho’s kisses are almost magical – like all of his kisses are meant for him, everything is just right, just perfect. He could feel his chest explodes with fireworks and fire crackers with every kiss, his head spinning at how good Youngho touches him. 

“I love you so much,” Youngho mumbles against Taeyong’s lips before kissing him again wholeheartedly, as if they have no time to spare; as if Youngho was kissing Taeyong for the first time again. Youngho is both everything that others do and everything that others don’t – hes sweet and passionate, tender yet abrasive at time, so it’s natural that Taeyong craves his kisses the most.

“In case you haven’t heard the last one, I-“

“I know, Youngho. I love you too,” Youngho chuckled at his response, eyes turning into perfect crescent and cheeks tinted with beautiful rosy color under the dimmed light. 

//

One of all the things Taeyong love about rooming with Taeil is the amount of time he can spend curling on his bed all cuddled up with him. Taeil’s frame is smaller than him but he makes Taeyong feel safe and sound in his arms – it’s probably on how Taeil would only lazily hums whenever Taeyong whines about how much work he has to do or on how he would comb Taeyong’s hair with his fingers when he complained about how Mark doesn’t keep himself well-fed. He loves how reassuring Taeil is and how he deals with his antics at any given time without any complains.

Taeil is quiet and collected and so are his kisses – they’re comforting, short but sweet. On lazy days where Taeyong just wants to be hold, Taeil would be there to tangle his fingers with Taeyong’s, listening to all of Taeyong’s story from the most unimportant one to the moderately important one, kissing him all over his place from time to time. 

“Taeyong? Aren’t you planning to do the laundry today?” Today is Saturday and typically, it’s a laundry day for Taeyong. Not this Saturday though. He feels like spending the rest of his day watching boring shows while holding hands with Taeil. 

Taeil just nods at him – kissing the top of his head before going back to watch the boring show with Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> it was 3 am when i started writing this because i was procrastinating so hard... it's midterm today but your brain makes you do something you want to do instead the thing you're supposed to be doing. but anyways, this is my first attempt in this fandom! i'm still trying to familiarize myself with the characterizations so i guess drabble would be a perfect one for me to start ^^
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this! please do give me feedback if necessary i would love to know what you think about this! *heart* *heart* *heart*


End file.
